User talk:SomeGoTFan69
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jorah Mormont page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ser Patrek (talk) 21:21, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Heraldry Unfortunately, as a wiki devoted to the TV series, we only post "official" versions of the heraldry from within the TV continuity - not fanart, no matter how well produced.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:09, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning ban I'm giving you a warning ban of one week. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Eddard_Stark?curid=2041&diff=225713&oldid=224965 "'' fixed 'honorable' to 'honourable' " American English is official usage throughout this wiki. "Honourable" is wrong, "honorable" is correct. "Honorable" is ''always normal and correct. Changing "honourable" to "honorable" is "fixing" it. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Trant?diff=prev&oldid=220963 Meryn Trant was not the "Lord" of House Trant. You give up all titles and possessions when you join the Kingsguard. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Margaery_Tyrell?diff=prev&oldid=222317 HER NAME IS SPELLED "CERSEI" with one "C", not two "C's". Five seasons into the show and you still write it incorrectly? Margaery was called "the Smirking Whore from Highgarden" maybe once, not as a pervasive nickname. Even if it was a longstanding nickname, you put brackets around it to make it an article link -- we don't have articles on things like "the Spider" for Varys. If you keep making mistakes like these you will get temp banned again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Permanent Ban You were already getting warnings for other stuff: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Byzantinefire?diff=253677&oldid=231776 Calling another editor an autistic child? but more importantly: you see honestly surprised that people will "update" versions of image files you uploaded. ....Why wouldn't they? And why would this even annoy you? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Theon_and_yara_promo_6x5.jpg Look at the file history tab. He loaded the same image you did....but at a better resolution. his was over 3 times the size of the one you loaded up. And you didn't notice any of this basic information? Yeah....permanent ban.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC)